Quand on a pas de chance
by Miss. Kaede
Summary: Quand pour une fois, la chance quitte Harry et que je me prend à rêver sur le Destin de Potter... non non, je le déteste pas! je vous assure!


__

Rien n'est à moi, tout à Rowling. Quand mon cerveau comateux se laisse allé à écrire de bon matin, voilà ce que ca donne... je devrais peut être pensé à stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..

****

Quand on a pas de chance...

****

Privet Drive, une suite de maison bien alignée, dans des jardins entourés de haies soigneusement taillées.

Privet Drive, un quartier tranquille pour des gens sans histoires.

Privet Drive, une rue où les murs ont des oreilles et où le moindre écart est répété et amplifié en moins de temps qu'il n'en à fallut pour le faire.

4 Privet Drive, un cauchemar pour ce garçon qui restait des heures à sa fenêtre, attendant que le temps passe. Un Enfer qu'il retrouvait tout les ans lorsqu'il revenait de Poudlard, école anglaise de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, et qu'il considérait comme sa seule véritable maison. Sa vrai maison dans un monde qui était le sien et qui l'accueillait chaque année à bras ouverts. Entre ses deux vies, Harry n'aurait pas mis longtemps à choisir.

De nombreuses fois Harry Potter, ce jeune adolescent à lunettes que nous voyons là debout derrière les quelques buissons du cimetière, avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, avait eu envie de quitter ce trou à rat. De fuir et de ne jamais revenir. Mais il était toujours rentré. Il avait toujours obéis, et il s'était toujours laissé enfermé chez la seule famille qui lui restait.

L'Oncle Vernon, toujours aussi détestable, le haïssait toujours plus à chaque regard qu'il posait sur lui, alors que la pauvre Tante Pétunia tentait désespérément d'éloigner ce monstre de son Dudleydounet adoré, qui, depuis la frayeur qu'il avait eu l'année précédente lors de sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs venus chercher Harry, ne cessait de trouver toute les occasions pour que ce dernier ce fasse reprocher sa conduite par son Oncle. La pire famille moldue du monde, et il avait fallut qu'il tombe dessus. Quand on à pas de chance...

Après de nombreuses tentatives, Harry était enfin parvenu à s'enfuir de chez son Oncle, et se trouvait maintenant debout, les bras le long du corps sans trop savoir que faire, observant une tombe devant laquelle un homme, ou plutôt un sorcier, c'était agenouillé et parlait seul en faisant de grand geste de ci de là.

Lorsque sa tante Pétunia avait découvert quelques quelques semaines plus tôt Dobby, l'un des elfes de maison de Poudlard qu'Harry avait libéré lors de sa deuxième année d'étude, elle avait bien faillit en avoir une attaque. Lorsque l'Oncle Vernon avait entendu le cris d'épouvante de sa femme, il avait bien faillit exploser, et lorsque Dudley avait vu son père en colère, il n'avait pas résister à l'envie de venir fouiner pour observer son cousin se faire écraser par son père. Lorsque Harry vit tout cela, il se décida. Il n'en pouvait plus, et une seule solution s'offrait à lui : la fuite.

Il avait fuit et se retrouvait à présent comme un idiot, ne sachant que faire devant ce sorcier qui marmonnait devant cette tombe qu'il voyait devant lui. Que faisait il ici ? Et qu'est ce qu'Harry faisait ici ? Pourquoi s'attarder ici ? Pourquoi cet homme semblait il lui rappeler quelqu'un ? Il était certes de dos, mais il l'avait déjà vu quelque part de face. Cette réflexion totalement potterienne ne parvenait cependant pas à éclairer le jeune adolescent.

Après être sortit de la maison du 4 Privet Drive, Harry avait traîné sa valise derrière lui pendant des heures. Il avait hésité à appeler le magicobus, mais la marche lui avait semblé préférable. Même si sa valise était encombrante et qu'Hedwige attirait les regard des passant, l'air lui faisait du bien, et Harry pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il allait faire. Après s'être accordé une courte pose, il reprit son chemin, errant vers une destination encore inconnue.

Tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce que pouvait bien marmonner le sorcier, Harry put entendre quelques mots que ce dernier prononçait régulièrement. 'Abrutis... Espèce de crétin ! ' Qui pouvait parler de la sorte à un mort ? ces paroles faisaient grandir en Harry le feu sa curiosité.

Lorsque sa valise se coinça pour la vingtième fois de la journée dans une faille de la route, Harry ne s'énerva même pas. Il alla calmement décoincer la roulette de son entrave. Depuis son départ, les mots, les images et les bruits se bousculaient dans sa tête peu habituée à héberger tant de chose. Parmi les bruits qu'il distinguait, Harry pu en ajouter un nouveau à la longue liste. Un bruit sourd, long. Un bruit agaçant mais familier, qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à identifier. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'Harry put le reconnaître.

' Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention pour une fois ? non non c'est comme obéir, à quoi ca sert ?' Maintenant qu'Harry s'était approché de l'homme à genou près del a tombe, il pouvait entendre clairement ce que celui ci disait. ' Et comment je fais maintenant ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Non, bien sur, pourquoi penser à moi ? ' Malgré la colère facilement perceptible dans cette voix sombre, Harry pouvait distinguer de la tristesse et du désespoir dans ces paroles.

Une crêpe. Voilà ce à quoi pouvait se résumer le corp de Harry lorsque le poids lourd qui le Klaxonnait désespérément l'avait percuté. Un crêpe géante, couverte de sang, d'écorchure. Une crêpe en lambeau, la tête étrangement déformé par le choc. Impossible pour Harry de s'en sortir. Impossible.

' Je pensais pouvoir continuer tranquillement à vivre, mais non Je doit me rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne le répèteras à personne, alors je peux te l'avouer. Tu me manques'. Harry s'était approché maintenant très prés du sorcier, mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, encapuchonné dans sa cape. L'homme ne le voyait pas. Il continuait à baragouiner. ' Pourquoi tu crois que je venais toujours me battre avec toi ? pour le plaisir ? Juste pour m'amuser un peu ? ' Après un cour regard jeté sur la pierre tombale, Harry décida de s'agenouiller près de cet étrange sorcier.

Lorsque le chauffeur était parvenu à arrêter son véhicule, il avait immédiatement appelé les secours. Une troupe de curieux entouraient déjà le corps inanimé de ce pauvre adolescent. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Son Oncle et sa Tante allaient encore entendre parler de lui, et ils n'avaient pas finit de s'énerver. Dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelles, des cris. Pas de tristesse. Pourquoi être triste ? Des cris de colère. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez eux, ce garçon n'avait cesser de leur poser problèmes.

Une fois assis au coté du sorcier, Harry dût encore ce pencher davantage afin de voir son visage, mais voyant qu'il lui faudrait s'allonger par terre pour arriver à le voir, Harry déclara forfait, et ce décida à attendre qu'il se lève. Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme ne prêtait aucune attention à Harry, qui aurait tout aussi bien pût danser la gigue à ses cotées sans qu'il ne le voit. ' Monsieur à pris la grosse tête hein ? Monsieur ne supportait pas sa petite vie ? Mais était ce une raison pour me lâcher ? Mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça, ce serait trop facil.' Ayant dit cela, il se tut. Le silence. Plus aucun bruit dans ce cimetière, comme ci tout autour de ces deux êtres avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de respecter le silence de cet homme.

Au moment où on le téléphone sonna au 4 Privet Drive, l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia s'apprêtaient justement à partir pour la foire avec Dursley, et ce n'est pas sans manifester son mécontentement à l'idée d'attendre que celui ci laissa son père décrocher. Après quelques aboiement, l'Oncle Vernon c'était pourtant calmé. Il secouait la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille. Lorsque Pétunia pris le combiné afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Dudley pût voir son visage se décomposer. Ca s'annonçait mal pour la foire. Un cris s'imposait, et vu la tête de ses parents, des larmes ne seraient pas de trop pour les faire bouger jusqu'à la voiture.

Déposant une lettre ouverte sur la tombe devant lui, l'homme saisi quelque chose dans sa cape. Harry tentait de lire le message écrit à l'encre verte sur un parchemin déplié, et ne prêtait plus attention au sorcier, qui tomba à coté de lui. Le temps s'arrêta. L'herbe sous le sorcier se colorait de rouge. Dans un dernier sursaut, celui ci se retourna, laissant son visage à découvert. Ce visage, Harry l'avait déjà vu avant. Un visage pâle et fin. Un visage dur et cruel.

Il avait fallut trois jours au Dursley pour résoudre le problème Harry. Trois jours durant lesquels plusieurs personne plus étranges les unes que les autres étaient venus frapper à sa porte. Les voisins commençaient à parler. Pétunia, l'oreille constamment collée à la haie du jardin, pouvaient entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient sur leur compte.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, il vit alors le sorcier derrière lui, qui l'observait, comme ci de rien n'était. 'Et merde...' Fit il dépité.

' Tu croyais peut être te débarrasser de moi avec un simple poid lourd ? Tu va voir, je vais te faire regretter d'être mort. '

Et sur la tombe derrière Harry on pouvait lire les quelques mots gravés par Albus Dumbledore pour le défunt:

' Ci gît Harry Potter, Le plus grand chercheur de problème qu'il me fut donner de rencontrer, un garçon sans qui nous ne serions plus là à présent.'

Et sur cette tombe, plus qu'un parchemin, un message d'adieu.

'Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry Potter s'est crût plus intelligent en se battant contre un camion qu'il pourra rester tranquille. Il n'a pas finit d'entendre parler de moi ce morveux. Je ne lègue mes biens à personnes, enterrez moi avec.

Lord Voldemort '

Ainsi moururent deux ennemis, deux des plus grands problèmes du monde sorcier, débarrassé à jamais de ces deux plaies qui s'affronteront dans l'éternité, où ils n'embêterons plus personne... Enfin.


End file.
